The Whisper in his Voice
by Cressy Drizzle
Summary: Everything is ordinary as 13 year old Ciel Phantomhive starts a new elite boarding school in Bretagne, France. Classes, work, and staying on top are everyone's focus until a student is found dead. Declared as a suicide, unease covers the academy. Can Ciel and his polar opposite roommate Alois discover the truth before those closest to them suffer the consequences? Yaoi, SebaCiel
1. Bienvenue en Bretagne

The dimmed sunlight of the early morning was blocked out by the ashen clouds, giving the sky a somber look like an old, long forgotten painting. Crowded lines of people started filling a train station as the doors of the train creaked opened. The sudden flourish of bright colors surrounded the station by the opening of umbrellas; no one trusting the darkened sky. Behind the rushed footsteps of all the people, a petite boy was last to depart the train, pulling a rolling suitcase as he made his way along the aged path that lead into town.

"Bienvenue en Bretagne" He quietly read aloud to himself, stopped in front of a blue sign that held directions of the area. He took a deep breathe before heading back along the path with many others who were heading into town. The first thing the boy noticed in the town had to be its rustic charm. The townhouses built together were made out of old brick and venders with fresh produce lined throughout the cobblestone roads. After stepping off the train, it was like he was transported into another world from a previous era.

Farther into town, a old fashioned library and bakery neighbored each other; the sweet aroma of sugar and baked goods filling the air. A girl stood captivated in front of the sweets store, golden ringlet curls pulled up into twin ponytails. The sound of footsteps drew her out of her daydream as the boy approached. Her bright emerald eyes lit up excitedly before a smile grew on her face and she threw her arms forcefully around him, almost knocking him over.

"Ciel!" She exclaimed, pulling back slightly after a moment to look at his face. "You finally made it! I was starting to worry you missed the train." The blonde started walking again while holding onto his wrist, not waiting for a response back. "Mother was sad you couldn't catch an earlier train so she could have seen you before winter break ended..." A childish pout formed on her lips before she quickly became cheerful again. "It's okay though; we get to go home for spring break so you can see her then."

Ciel glanced over his cousin as they walked; the blonde seeming exactly the same from the last time he saw her over four years ago. Back when he was eight, both of his parents got into a fatal car accident by a drunk driver. For the past five years after the accident, he was shipped around at schools in England. His cousin, Elizabeth, started a new boarding school in Bretagne last school year. Hearing her rave about it, her mother decided to enroll her nephew in it as well to keep him closer with family.

"I'm so excited you decided to come to school here. It feels like forever since I've seen you! To bad school starts again tomorrow, but we can definitely catch up on the weekends. I just know you're going to love it." Elizabeth continued eagerly, stopping their walking once they reached the door of one of the townhouses.

"We're staying here for the night. We'll take the train to the academy in the morning. It's not far from here." Unlocking the door, he followed her inside.

After what seemed like hours of catching up over a cup of tea, which consisted of mostly Elizabeth chattering with simple responses from Ciel, they both retired to their bedrooms for the night. It was already halfway through the school year and he wasn't thrilled about starting a new school yet again. Unlike his cousin, he couldn't be farther from a social butterfly and always got nervous around people. The thought of having to share a dormitory with one or even two other boys gave him butterflies. At his other school, his quietness had him earn the title stuck up which had the others simply ignore him after awhile. That was how he liked it.

X-X

Getting up early the next morning, Ciel was ready half an hour before they had to catch the train. Elizabeth had given him his winter uniform the night before which she had gotten from her mother. The uniforms consisted of a navy blue jacket with a tie and black pants, skirts for the girls. The students were given new ties each month; the pattern representing the zodiac signs during that given month. After a quick breakfast, the two headed out into town to the train station.

Setting their luggage next to them on the train, the girl only having a small bag of necessary things since majority of her things were already in her dorm from earlier in the year, the two sat in mostly silence which gave comfort to him. The nerves were starting to build on the boy as they got closer and closer to the school. Before long, the train glided into the next station. Passengers filed out, many in uniforms like theirs.

"It's only right around the corner from here." Elizabeth announced cheerfully as the two got off the train, following behind another large group of students. She started chatting happily with one of the other girls, leaving Ciel to his own thoughts. As the minutes ticked by, Victorian-style stone villas lined the grounds. It didn't take him long to figure out that they were the dorms. There was twelve villas; six on the left and six on the right. Each one named for one of the Zodiac constellations. A large building soon came into eyesight. It resembled more of a palace than a school. 'Académie des étoiles' was written right above the two white columns towards the entrance of the grand building. Still following the group in front of them, they made their way up the long alabaster stairs and finally inside with many other students.

Elizabeth left him at the main office with the promise of meeting up later for lunch. Standing quietly at the door for a few minutes, he finally headed inside. The receptionist glanced up while talking away on the phone.

"Transfer?" She asked dully. He nodded silently. "Last name?"

"Phantomhive." The boy replied in a hushed tone and the receptionist handed him a packet after rummaging around in a bright yellow filing cabinet.

"You're in the Sagittarius dormitory; it's the one farthest from the main building. Room 113. Your schedule is in the packet." With that, the woman started back on her phone call.

Opening the packet as he walked out of the office to get his schedule, he walked straight into someone. Ciel stumbled back, just barely catching his balance to prevent himself from falling. His eyes locked with a pair of light cerulean eyes belonging to a blonde boy. The first thing that shocked him was the way he was dressed. Unlike everyone else in their uniforms, the blonde had on a pair of jet black short and matching thigh-highs while still wearing the navy jacket and tie. At that moment he knew that no matter how many other schools he transferred to or how many people he met, no simple glance could ever affect him that strongly. A strong mixed expression of self-assurance,and cockiness, yet a hint of childish playfulness blended darkly in those icy orbs.

A brief moment of silence spread between them before the blonde turned and continued to stride down the corridor; figuring the boy wasn't worth his time. Ciel slowly kneeled down and picked his schedule up from the floor after he was out of sight. Irritation waved over him, but he quickly brushed it off. Sapphire orbs scanned over the paper once more before he headed off to find his first class. Minutes started passing as he wandered through the halls like a mouse in a castle. Every turn he made seemed to just take him farther away and even more lost in the labyrinth of a building. An old staircase led down into darkness at the end of what seemed like the 100th hallway he had searched. Curiosity won over his hesitation as he peered down the pitch black staircase. Gripping the railing tightly, Ciel steadily descended the steps.

Frigid air brushed up against him as he got closer to the bottom; it feeling colder with each step he took. A glint of red caught his attention as he reached the last stair. Not paying attention as he took the final step, the boy felt his body lean forward as his foot slipped. Ciel instinctively squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the impact. He felt a pair of cool hands on his lower back, stopping him from falling.

"Students aren't supposed to be down here, now are they." A deep voice chastised in his ear. Ciel froze before whirling his petite self around, coming face to face to a pair of deep, cardinal eyes. Seeing the boy's lose for word, the man continued.

"Last name?" He added, trying to get at least some response from him.

"...Phantomhive." Ciel mumbled back after a moment.

"Oh you're the new transfer aren't you? You're in my first period romantic lit class if I remember correctly. Come, if you're lost, I can help you find your way." He made sure to let the boy go first up the stairs just in case he decided to trip again.

Ciel's eyes locked on his schedule again as the man took the lead in front of him. 'Professor Michaelis' He thought as he glanced back up from the paper. Obsidian hair as dark as night paired with skin as white as freshly fallen snow, not to mention those neon crimson eyes, the professor definitely stood out. But to all his knowledge, maybe all the teachers were like this here.

"Ciel, was it? Right this way." Professor Michaelis spoke softly, sensing the boy had slowed down. Knocked out of his daydream, Ciel quickly nodded and hurried after him down the hall. What a first day this had turned out to be already.


	2. Coeur de bleu glacial

"Lizzy…. Who is that?"

"Hmm?" Elizabeth turned around slightly in the lunch line to follow her cousin's gaze. A sigh quickly fell from her lips. "You're talking about that blonde right?" She said in a tired tone. Ciel nodded briefly, gazing at the blonde who ran into him earlier. She sighed again while tucking a loose golden-colored curl behind her ear. "His name is Alois Trancy. I wouldn't bother with him if I were you, Ciel."

"But how come he-"

"My roommate Rebecca told me he has family high up in the school so I guess no one cares how he dresses; it's not like he can get in trouble anyway." Rare annoyance flickered in the girl's voice. Strong dislike washed over Ciel at the thought of what Alois could have possibly done to even earn Elizabeth's distaste.

After lunch with all of Elizabeth's chattering friends, fifth period was getting ready to start. According to his schedule, it was Classical Mechanics. One of the girls' from lunch was heading there and showed him the way. It was such a nice feeling not to get lost for once. The classroom was large with only a few students seated towards the middle. Old, rustic posters hung over the walls that matched the still vibe of the building. The other classes had passed uniformly quickly for him. The teachers asked his name, assigned him a seat and had him sign out a textbook, but the professor for this class didn't seem to have any interest in anything but the book in front of him as he stood sheepishly by his desk. After what felt like five minutes flickered by, the bell finally rang. Sharp golden eyes suddenly locked with his without a word.

"Transfer student, professor Faustus." Elizabeth's redhead friend Ember called out. He sighed mentally, thankful for her breaking the awkward moment.

"Phantomhive." He said emotionlessly before handing him a thick textbook. His eyes returned back to his novel. Figuring he wasn't going to get anything else out of him, Ciel quickly moved to an open seat behind Ember. The redhead glanced back at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like this." She whispered encouragingly. "Just work on the textbook pages on the board and takes notes. You'll be fine." With a reassuring smile, she turned back around in her chair. Ciel sighed quietly as he opened up the dusty textbook. He felt thankful of the private study he partook in two years ago on Aristotle and basic mechanics at his old school. By the time he had half a page of notes completed, a creaking sound caught his attention. Glancing up, Ciel felt his stomach drop as Alois entered the room, letting the door slam behind him. The blonde plucked a pen off of the teacher's desk before striding to his seat towards the back. Whether professor Faustus didn't notice him coming in late, or simply didn't care was a complete mystery to him.

"Notes on pages 872 through 898 for class tomorrow." He called out right before the bell rung. Collective groans filled the room as everyone started packing up. "Mr. Phantomhive," Ciel blinked and looked up at his new professor while tucking the textbook snuggly in his bag.

"I saw your records earlier. I have to say, it's been quite some time since I've had a student being so young with such high ranked college courses. I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish first hand."

"Thank you." He murmured quietly in reply as he slipped his backpack over his shoulders. Alois's icy eyes dug sharply into him, jealousy rippling through them. Ciel quickly exited the room behind Ember, hoping she could show him where his next class was. Before he was able to ask her, he felt something ram into him and knock the air from his lungs. Not able to catch his balance this time, the boy stumbled backwards. A sharp pain spread through his head as he fell against one of the steel lockers. Ciel winced as he fell down on his knees. A little dazed, he looked up to a pair of pastel blue eyes locked on him. The boy's blood started boiling at the sight of that obnoxious smile.

"Such a clumsy little thing, aren't you?" The blonde mused patronizingly. "You really should watch where you're going. Unless you want to get hurt, that is." Ciel watched silently as the boy brushed blonde strands out of his face and turned around; the sound of his heels clicking against the floor echoing painfully in his mind.

 **X-X**

 **Thank you for everyone who has read and followed so far! I really appreciate all of it. I apologize this chapter is a little short, but with chapter 3 going to be really long, I wanted to make it a bit more brief. Thank you again and I hope you keep on reading! -Cressy Drizzle**


	3. Clair de lune

"Ciel huh? I've never heard that used as a name before. It has a nice ring to it though." The brunette sitting across the room from him on a crisply made bed smiled. The boy, who had introduced himself as Florian, was also in room 113. One of his biggest concerns transferring over was having to live in a dorm with others, but Ciel was surprised how easy it was to be around the sunny brunette.

"I know this place might seem like it's just full of a bunch of snobby rich kids, which isn't wrong, but most of them are really nice." Florian laughed, chartreuse eyes lighting up. Ciel nodded silently. He had to agree with that. Most of them were nice, but not all of them. He instinctively ran his hands along the back of his head, a bump hidden under his dark grey hair. Luckily, he made it through his last two classes without having any more run-ins with Alois. Ever since the first time they ran into each other this morning, even before the blonde had even opened his mouth or went after him when mechanics ended, he felt a deep surge of hatred. It surprised him how much he couldn't stand him and it seemed like the feeling was mutual.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" The sound of concern in Florian's voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, sorry…Just tired I guess. I think I'm going to go to bed now." The boy yawned quietly, stretching his pale arms over his head

"Yeah it is getting late isn't it? I'll help you unpack in the morning if you want." With another bright smile, the brunette flicked the lights off and got into bed. Ciel curled up in his own bed, pulling the cobalt blue comforter tightly up to his chest. Staring off out the window at the bright moon, an uneasy feeling fell over him. He thought back to his cousin and the professors he met today. Elizabeth and her group of girls were all really nice, especially Ember. Florian had a certain brightness to him that was just so affectious he couldn't help but like him. He enjoyed professor Faustus' class quite a lot minus the obnoxious blonde, and professor Michaelis was nice enough to guide him to class when he got lost earlier. Though he missed first period getting his schedule at the office, he looked forward to experiencing it in the morning along with seeing him again. A simple sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered close.

X-x

The wailing of sirens woke Ciel up abruptly in the middle of the night. Sitting up in the bed quickly, he heard Florian scramble to his feet groggily as someone pounded on their door. Flinging it open, a teacher in a long nightgown told them to evacuate immediately.

"Miss Hannah what is going-" The brunette was cut off as she guided them out of the room.

"Please head over to the main building you two. Everyone else is evacuating." She instructed them quickly while brushing loose lavender colored strands out her sun-kissed face. After making sure they were out of their rooms, she hurriedly went over to the room across from them to warn the other students.

"C'mon…. Let's hurry, Ciel…" Guiding him out, together they made their way out of the dormitory. The hallways were flooded with the other students staying in the Sagittarius dorms. Being born on December fourteenth, Ciel of course was a Sagittarius and he couldn't help but wonder if all the others staying in this dorm were as well but it seemed like a bad time to ask. Once they reached the courtyard, Florian asked a few other boys from the other dorms if they knew what was going on, but they seemed to know as much as they did.

Ciel's heart started racing at the sight of the ambulance. A few girls were gathered around the vehicle. Anxiety pulsed through his veins as his sapphire orbs caught a glance of loose blonde curls in the middle of the girls. Without a second thought, he tore off from the group, shoving aside figures in his path. He heard Florian call after him, but it was all a blur in his mind. Stumbling into a blonde, sky blue eyes met his, but his mind barely registered it. The sound of an adult voice telling him to follow the others was ignored as he rushed to the ambulance.

"Lizzy!" He called out frantically, panting harshly as he felt his lungs constrict. A pair of watery emerald eyes looked up at him as well as the other girls.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth whispered quietly, the crack in her voice as she spoke shattering his heart. He wrapped his arms securely around her as more tears tumbled down her flushed cheeks.

"Don't worry. She's okay, kitten." Ember said quietly, her own eyes puffy from crying. "Breathe okay?" She added gently. "Asthma? Just try and relax."

Ciel nodded vacantly. He didn't even notice how bad he was gasping until the redhead pointed it out. Brushing golden curls out of her face, he glanced up at Amber. "...What….. What happened?" He asked in a hushed whisper, holding Elizabeth tightier. A pained look flashed through all of the girls' faces.

"Issy… She….. She…" A pale freckled blonde whose name was supposedly Anna began, lips trembling. At the sound of that name, Elizabeth started wailing again. Amber wrapped her arm securely around the shaking girl.

"About an hour ago, one of the girls headed to the bathroom. The sound of screaming woke the rest of us up." She explained while stroking her golden hair soothingly. "Anna, Rebecca and I jumped out of bed to check out the screaming…. Isabella…. She was found….. hung up by one of the vents in the bathroom…." She finished while biting her lip. A hushed echo brushed through Ciel and the group of girls. A startled look flashed in his cerulean eyes.

"You mean…..She committed suicide…?" He barely recognized his voice as it left his lips.

"It would appear so…" The brunette, Rebecca, added quietly, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

Ciel stood there stunned with the blonde clinging tightly to his frail frame. A choked up feeling overcame him as a realization washed chillily over him.

"The girl who found her….." He started out, his voice trembling as Ember nodded. His eyes widen as they scan over his bawling cousin in his arms.

"Lizzy….." The whisper fell from his lips as he watched the shaking girl, the two of them streaked in the heavenly moonlight.

x-x

 **Thank you all who have kept reading so far! I'm so happy for the reviews left and I'm very happy those of you like it! A special thank you to FoxFire5320 and Kiscia for the lovely reviews! They really mean a lot to me so I hope all of you keep reading and enjoying! I'll do my best to keep adding chapters at least one per week! And Kiscia, I know! I wish my classes were like that as well! And he might how off at a bully at first, but he will become deeply involved and sweeter as it goes on! Thank you all again and please keeping reading and reviewing!**

-Cressy Drizzle


	4. Araignée et papillon

By the time the sun started sleepily rising over the horizon, everyone was on lockdown in the main auditorium. Some were curled up asleep,but most were awake waiting for answers. With the exception of Ciel and the girls who found Isabella, everyone was kept completely in the dark of the situation. Panic whispers passed while some had cried. The sudden hushed evacuation had everyone on guard. Their group was huddled over in the back of the auditorium, not a single word passing between them. Elizabeth had her head on her cousin's shoulder with her eyes closed, but he could tell she was wide awake.

The gentle, yet firm echo of clicking heels drew in everyone's attention towards the stage. Ciel instantly recognized the woman on stage as the one who had been evacuating the Sagittarius dormitory hours before.

"Looks like the show's starting…" Rebecca murmured under her breathe, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"It pains me to bring you all this news, but Virgo student Isabella Leblanc was found dead minutes before the evacuation started." The woman on the stage began. Ciel believed Florian had called her Miss Hannah earlier. Shock washed over the crowd of students. The hushed whispering soon spread to cries and outbursts as the initial shock began to fade.

"Please, calm down everyone." She called out over the shouts, continuing once it started quieting down. "The police has just left. No foul play has been identified." Hannah added quickly, hoping it would calm their nerves. Ciel glanced back down at Elizabeth, squeezing her trembling hand tightly while Ember wrapped her arm across her shoulder. Brown eyes met with his as she mouthed 'don't worry, kitten.' With a simple nod, he glanced back up at the stage as Hannah was finishing her speech.

"Without saying, classes will be cancelled today. Professor Faustus will be guiding dorms Capricorn thorough Gemini back while Professor Michaelis will take Cancer through Sagittarius with the exception of those belonging to the Virgo dormitory who will remain here just a bit longer." She finished, sighing sadly afterwards.

Seeing him hesitate as the two professors led the group of students out, Ember gave him a soft nudge. "We'll be able to watch her. Go on." The redhead said encouragingly. Ciel watched the blonde intently for a moment before her eyes suddenly flickered open.

"I'll be fine, Ciel. Go back to your dorm." Elizabeth whispered quietly. He wanted nothing but to believe in her words. If she was set on being this strong, he had to as well.

"Okay… But promise to meet up with me later?" He replied as he stood up, legs a bit numb from sitting for so long.

"Of course. Now go." She said as she and the rest of the girls rose. Ciel headed slowly after the others following behind professor Michaelis, glancing over his shoulder once more at his cousin and the group of girls that were now in the middle of the auditorium with the other Virgos.

X-X

The next few hours ticked by painfully slow. Laying sprawled out on his bed, Ciel kept checking his phone at least twice every few minutes. No texts from Elizabeth. No answers. He wondered if the girls had at least got back to their dorm by now. A deep sigh fell from his lips as he sat up and looked over at the other side of his dorm room. Florian had never came back. All students beside the Virgos were instructed to go back to their dormitories and it was already late afternoon. Where could he have gone? Ciel grabbed his backpack and pulled the old mechanics textbook out, trying to keep his mind off everything going on. By the time he had his notes opened, a soft chirp rang out from his phone. Grabbing it quickly, he scanned over the text from Elizabeth. ' _Just got back to our rooms. Meet for dinner at cafe in an hour?'_

After writing a brief reply back, Ciel set his notes aside on his bed and grabbed a coat from his still unpacked suitcase. Grabbing his key, he tucked it securely in his coat pocket before heading off to the main building. The academy was practically a ghost town with classes cancelled for the day and it didn't take him very long to reach the cafeteria. It took half an hour for the others to arrive and even then there was barely any talking. Ember or Anna would occasionally make a comment, but the conversation would drop soon after.

"Ciel… Please don't tell mother about any of this." Elizabeth said finally, bright green eyes looking over at him.

"What are you talking about? She's going to find out as soon as she sees it in the paper, Lizzy."

"I know that, but if she finds out who….. who found her….." The blonde's voice trailed off, squeezing her hands together tightly in her lap. "I don't want to leave here…. I love it here… the classes… the people….. Ciel…. Please…"

Ciel stared blankly at the girl for a moment before gazing over the other three around them. "...I promise I won't tell her." He whispered. A slight smile grew on Elizabeth's lips.

"Ciel…. everyone… Thank you. I'm going to be okay. I promise." She said, a determine look shone in her eyes while the other girls smiled back at her.

"We're all here for you." Anna murmured quietly and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"We all need to be here for each other right now." Rebecca said afterwards. Everyone nodded.

"Just don't push yourself….Okay, kitten?" Ember sighed gently.

"Yes… Yes I know. Thank you all so much…" All of the drama was worth it at that moment just to see Elizabeth's sunshine-like smile again.

Towards the end of dinner as everyone was finishing up their meals, the girls all decided to go back to Elizabeth and Rebecca's dorm to watch a movie. After they left, Ciel went to go check out the library before heading back to his own dorm. He had passed it yesterday while trying to find his second period class and was thankful when he found it easily. Rows and rows of statuesque shelves lined across the gigantic room. He gently ran his hand along the smooth mahogany wood, the scent of leather and cinnamon filing his nose . The quiet, nostalgic atmosphere of the library settled his nerves greatly. Fifteen minutes passed by in a whirlwind as Ciel got lost in what seemed like the endless aisles of books. Three books were nestled securely in his small arms as he examined the last row in the first section next to the back office. The door to the office was cracked opened just the slightest and the sound of voices caught his attention. As he moved closer to the door to listen, he froze at the recognition of the voices. Blinking a few times, Ciel edged closer and peered in the crack discreetly from the side.

"How much longer is this going to take? My patience is wearing t-h-i-n." Alois murmured, twirling a strand of his platinum hair between his fingertips. The blonde boy was sitting across the desk in the middle of the small room where a man with jet black hair was working on some sort of paperwork.

"I already told you we can't leave until seven anyway." Professor Faustus replied, sharp golden eyes never leaving the paper in front of him.

"Really no fun, are you?" He sighed before leaning across the desk and gripping the teacher's collar tightly. A second barely passed before the blonde closed the small gap between them as Alois pressed his lips up against the man's. A wave of sudden shock and surprise jolted through Ciel before all the books in his grasp fell from his arms and smashed against the floor loudly. The professor's eyes looked up quickly towards the door barely a second before he had pulled himself up against the bookcase out of sight.

"...What was that?" He said cautiously, gaze never leaving the door.

"I didn't even hear anything. Would it kill you to keep your attention on just me for once, Claude?" Alois mumbled before reinitiating the kiss, forcefully biting down on his bottom lip.

A mixed feeling of disgust, confusion, and nausea swept over Ciel, leaving his mind spinning. After standing there still for a few minutes he rushed back up the aisle of books as silently as he could and made his way out the doorway, leaving the dropped books spread on the floor.

XX-XX **A thank you again for everyone who has been reading so far and the reviews. I hope everyone keeps on reading and enjoying as the plot starts to develop on. Thanks again!**

 **\- Cressy Drizzle**


	5. Un nouveau début

Faces blurred on the many portraits hung upon the walls as the boy continued to run, trying to get as far away from the library as possible. The sound of pounding footsteps echoed loud and clearly in his mind as he quickly turned the corner towards the entrance of the building. A brief moment of dizziness twirled his already reeling mind as a sudden cloud of black enveloped his senses. The moment of fuzziness started clearing as the black was replaced with a stunningly bright shade of ruby.

"I can't say I recall transfers being so clumsy."

The sarcastic comment was enough to yank the boy back to reality as he found himself dead in front of the professor who found him lost yesterday. The silence seemed to last forever to Ciel as he quickly took a step backwards.

"E-Excuse me…" He felt the words fall from his lips before he swiftly walked past him and made his way out of the building, the feeling of his gaze following him long after he got outside. Ciel stopped and paused by a tall oak tree on campus grounds right after he descended the achromatic stairs. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head against the dark bark of the tree. Sapphire orbs stared up at the blending shades of orange and red as the sun slowly sank farther and farther below the horizon. 'What the hell is wrong with me…. My heart's beating so fast…' Ciel thought quietly to himself as he shook his head. With an added sigh, the boy headed slowly back to his dorm room.

A women he instantly recognized from last night's evacuation stood in the middle of his room, Florian's side of the room mostly empty. At the sound of the door opening, she turned around; a tired yet genuine smile was painted on her amethyst-colored lips.

"Ciel Phantomhive, was it? I'm sure the past two days have been a lot for you…." She said with a sigh as she plucked a few of Florian's pictures off the wall. "My name is Professor Anafeloz, though most of the students just call me Miss Hannah." With a reassuring smile, Hannah placed the photos in a small box sitting on top of his roommate's bed.

"...Why are you clearing out the dorm?" Ciel asked finally as he tentatively took a seat on his own bed.

"After the incident last night… Florian's parents have withdrew him from the academy. It really is such a tragedy but we have to keep going for the sake of the other students…" A look of sadness flashed in Hannah's already stressed gaze. He could tell last night had been really tough on her. "Luckily, you haven't had a chance to unpack no? This room will be vacated for the time being and you will be moved to room 666 in the dormitory. Students tend to complain when single rooms come up, so we try to keep it as fair as we can. I know it's late, but are you ready to move, Ciel?"

Nervousness spread through his petite frame like wildfire. Ciel was very relieved by Florian's calm and carefree personality, but the nauseous feeling of sharing another room with a stranger setback in. Realizing he had silently been staring at her the whole time, he forced himself to nod and shakily grabbed his suitcase. He was glad he hadn't had time yesterday to unpack.

"Great. Please follow me." With a motherly smile, Hannah led the way up the dormitory stairs. Each step had a blue and black ombre effect starting from the top of the staircase to the bottom along with individual words etched on all of them. 'Chiron the centaur… half human half horse… seen only in summer, lying low in the sky… Sagittarius the Archer.' Ciel read the words as he followed behind her up the stairs. Down the long hallway, Hannah stopped at the end. A small metallic sign hung above the door with the numbers 666 carved in the center. With a swish of her long lavender braid, Hannah unlocked the room with a skeleton key connected to her bracelet.

"Here we are~!" She said enthusiastically. "Doesn't look like your roommate is in… But I'm sure you'll meet him later on. If that's all, I should be off." Handing him a key to the room, she walked past him and down the hallway before stopping again. "I know things have been really rough since you got here, Ciel… But I truly hope you learn to love this place…I'm sure you'll get along just perfect with your roommate… I… really hope so. Please enjoy the rest of your night."

Before he could even turn around, Hannah was already gone. Staring quietly at the now empty hallway, Ciel finally walked into his new, and hopefully permanent, dorm room. Awe struck him almost instantaneously. Unlike his old dorm, this room was close to twice the size. The walls were covered in black wallpaper along with a few gold and red mirrors in the shape of spiders hung by the one bed. With a royal red comforter with a golden spiderweb and butterfly pattern, he figured that bed belonged to his roommate. Slowly, he placed his suitcase on the bare bed. On the bedside table, a picture of a cute little brunette child was seen smiling. 'The decor is…. somewhat different….Hopefully I can deal with him… Whoever _he_ may be…' With another sigh, Ciel plopped open his suitcase and took out his own blue comforter and spreading it out over his new bed. A soft 'clank' caught his attention as the door opened up. Sudden dread flooded his system at the sight of those unforgettable icy eyes.


	6. Le thé et le désir

"Out of all the people she could have stuck me with, I should have figured I'd get you. She always has been useless." Standing at the doorway was no other than the blonde he saw less than an hour ago at the library. Alois strolled through the door and instantly went over to the dresser right next to his bed. Ciel silently watched as the other boy rummaged around for a few minutes before talking again.

"Lucky for you, I have plans tonight. It would be in your best interest to stay the hell out of my things because trust me, I'll know if you do." The blonde murmured as he reached for a black bag residing on top of the dark mahogany dresser. Seeming satisfied with the clothes he had pulled out, the boy zipped them up into the bag before tossing it over his shoulder. Just as quick as he had arrived, the door slammed shut again. The quiet yet still tense atmosphere lingered thickly in the air as Ciel stood silently in the same spot he had been when Alois opened the door.

A soft groan fell from his lips as he sat down on the bed. Ciel couldn't even believe how awful his luck was this time. Over one hundred students boarded in just this dormitory alone and yet he still somehow managed to get stuck with the one boy he couldn't stand. Leaning back, he sighed out deeply and stared up at the ceiling. Luminescent paint must have been covered on some of the ceiling as Ciel could just make out a few shapes in a bright yellow as the room started getting darker. 'Another constellation design…?... I suppose it is pretty…' He thought as he glanced up at the clock. It was closer to eight by now but didn't Elizabeth mention students weren't allowed to leave their dorms past eight? A sudden blushed burned its way across his cheeks as he remembered Professor Faustus mentioning earlier in the library he couldn't leave until seven. Had his new roommate really gone out with him for the night?

Pushing the thought violently out of his mind, Ciel tried to occupy himself by unpacking the rest of his belongings. As much as he despised it, it looked like this was his home for now. He changed into his pajamas and washed his face before crawling into bed. With the lights shut off, he started to drift into slumber. The constellations painted onto the ceiling became more evident in the otherwise pitch black room, almost resembling actual stars as sleep finally won over him and slowly dragging him into the diverse world of dreams.

X-X

The gentle rays of morning sunlight slowly seeped into the dark room through the opened black curtains. Though it was faint, the slightest chirping of morning birds could be heard in the quiet bedroom. The warm rays started stirring the boy from his slumber as his sky blue eyes finally fluttered opened. With a groggy yawn he rolled over on his side. The king sized bed was empty with the exception of himself and covered in a crisp white sheet. Eventually sitting up and moving the black comforter off him, the boy pushed platinum colored strands out his eyes. The room around him was impeccably neat with not even a hair out of place. Though it wasn't his first time staying in this room, he really didn't think he could ever get sick of it. He slowly inhaled the scent of the cologne lingering on the man's dress shirt he slept in as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

His professor stood by the kitchen island pouring a cup of coffee with one hand and glancing through a newspaper with the other. His jet black hair held the slightest sheen to it from a recent shower. An amused smile graced Alois' face. It was always nice seeing this man so casual for once.

"Looks like you're up already as usual." The blonde said as he sat down at one of the stools on the other side of the island.

Without a single glance from the newspaper, Claude grabbed a piping kettle from the stove top. "Good morning. England breakfast tea as usual?" He poured the almost boiling liquid into a porcelain tea cup after a nod from the boy. Alois silently watched as he fixed the cup with cream and sugar.

He had only started at the academy at the beginning of the school year. The professor in front of him had instantly struck him the moment they met on his first day. That distant, cold shoulder excited him like no one else. It was like throwing a single match into a vault of gasoline and watching the explosion. Though it took over two months of teasing and coaxing, Alois finally convinced him to take him out. After two more months of being together like this, he wouldn't exactly call him his 'boyfriend' but it really did feel that way. It irritated the boy having to keep the whole thing very hush-hush, but he knew the trouble the two of them would be in if they were caught.

"Did they put that girl's death into the paper?" He asked as he slowly took a sip of the hot tea, the drink always perfect to his tastes every time he made it.

"Doesn't seem so, but I'm not surprised. I'm sure they're going to keep it quiet." The man responded, turning the page of the newspaper. "Would you still like to go to town this afternoon?"

The smile returned to his pale face as he set down the half empty cup. During Winter break, staying in his house turned into a nice daily routine. With Claude's house half an hour from the school, and the closest town fifteen minutes from his house, the town had become a regular spot to go out to without worrying of being seen by schoolmates or other faculty members. Though break was over, the day given off for the sudden tragedy gave him the opportunity of staying over again.

"That'll work." He responded, trying to stifle his happiness as he traced over the butterfly pictured on his tea cup.


	7. Rencontre fatidique

With classes cancelled for the last day and no more surprise encounters from his new blonde roommate, Ciel took the opportunity to finally finish notes, Elizabeth had stopped in with an offer for lunch. Already finishing the rest of his unpacking and homework notes for mechanics, Ciel decided to go .The sky was bright outside with no forecast of rain or snow and the sun seemed to be shining even brighter than it had been mere moments ago. The sunlight appeared to glow in his cousin's hair, her usual ringlet curls sparkling like strands of silken gold from the light. The sparkle in her gentle eyes increased as a laugh fell her lips, telling the boy a story while they walked past a few other dorms on their way to the cafeteria.

"Oh mother was so angry with me after that! She just didn't understand! But how could I tell her?" Elizabeth started giggling as they finally reached the main building. Up each sterling white step they went and in through the grand open doors. Stopping at the entrance, Ciel glanced back up at the cerulean sky. He sighed quietly before smiling just the slightest. Seeing his cousin closer to her normal self was a huge relief. After that horrible incident the other night,he was afraid of how it would affect her but it seemed Elizabeth wasn't the same weak little girl he knew as a child. 'Lizzie…. just don't push yourself…'

Elizabeth's group of friends greeted them with enthusiasm as they arrived. The conversations were much lighter then last night and full a newly found cheerfulness Ciel could see himself easily getting used to.

"Honestly I still can't believe they moved you in with that brat, Ciel. I would so complain if I were you. Talk about corporal punishment." Anna snobbily said while mixing her salad.

'No need to be negative Ann...I mean he isn't exactly my cup of tea but I'm sure you can make it work!" Said Elizabeth with a way to optimistic smile.

Anna sighed, her coral-colored eyes rolling back in her head. "You English people are way too naive, you know. Did you forget what he did to Leo in the fall at the homecoming game? Leo had that huge bruise on his face yet administration didn't bat a single eyelash. The little sadist is bad news."

A childish pout formed on Elizabeth's lips but she didn't press the matter farther. Ciel felt a deep sinking feeling as he gradually zoned out of the schoolgirls' conversation. This hole of a situation kept growing bigger and bigger. He thought of trying to switch rooms, but who knew how long that could take? The bump from Alois' attack still resided discreetly under his dark hair from the first day but he couldn't help but think how the attacks would grow worse if he stayed in that room. Ciel stared down quietly at the table, leaving the remainder of his lunch untouched.

"Oh look who's here! It's unusual to see him here now isn't it…" Ember murmured as the rest of the girls' gaze flickered over to the entrance of the cafe. The man who caught their attention had hair the same color as crow's feathers and a unique skin tone that looked as pale as death itself.

"Professor Michaelis….. Oh what I would do to get a chance with him…" Rebecca sighed as she folded her hands her chin.

"Becca! D-Don't say things like that!" With a somewhat flustered look, Elizabeth exclaimed. Laughter circled around the table as Anna playfully waved at the blonde's bright scarlet face. Ember held out her hand to silence the giggling girls as the man approached the lunch table.

"Excuse me ladies, but I would like to borrow Mr. Phantomhive for a moment if you would allow." Professor Michaelis said with a fluidity that made it obvious why the girls seemed to melt when he was around.

Ciel looked up in surprise, his gaze instantly locked with his professor's ruby like eyes. A feeling like lightening jolted through him as his heart started racing like a horse in a derby match. Realizing he had just been staring at him again, he shakily forced his legs to cooperate and stood up from the table.

"If you would please follow me." With a swish of his black coat, the professor led Ciel out of the cafeteria. He could feel his cousin and her friends' gaze trail after him as they left. The long, otherwise empty corridors stretched out between them in beautifully aged wood and portraits. Stopping in front of a classroom by a staircase, the dark haired man stood by the door and beckoned the short boy in first. Feeling his cheeks flush slightly, Ciel headed inside. He gasped softly as he took in the room around him. The room held a surprising light atmosphere with fresh potted flowers seated snuggly underneath the windows. The side adjacent to the door was complete bookshelves with what had to be a few hundred books. Instantly, he gravitated towards the line of books like a child at a candy store. An amused smirk was painted on the professor's marble smooth lips as he watched the boy.

"I tend to keep extra copies of the books we read in class and references in the case the library's copies are maxed. Perhaps I go a bit over at times." He chuckled lightly. " Feel free to borrow any if you ever desire."

Ciel ran his fingertips along the spine of an age worn novel, his professor's voice the only thing keeping him from completely zoning out around the sea of books. Suddenly he felt something lean close to him.

"King Arthur, huh? My daughter has always been a fan of that one." The man murmured with a nostalgic tone while reading over his shoulder.

The flushed burned his way across his face again as he pulled back and motioned towards the rows of desk. "I meant to give you your textbook for this course yesterday when I ran into you, but you seemed awfully busy at the moment. In addition, most homework is assigned on an online program and I would like the opportunity to sign you up if you can offer me some of your time."

Ciel nodded and tore himself away from the books. He sat down silently at the seat in front of Professor Michaelis's desk. His sapphire eyes traveled over to a picture setting on his desk of three very fluffy cats.

"Lovely little creatures, aren't they? My daughters can be such a hand full but I can't imagine life without them" The man sighed happily while turning on his laptop.

'So he reads to his cats….' Ciel silently thought, almost skeptically. 'Well….. Maybe Mr. perfect isn't all that perfect….' After filling out the online form, his professor handed him a textbook and a shakespearean novel. "If you could read a few pages of that later on I would very much appreciate that." Ciel nodded and held the books securely against his chest. He walked him to the door and the boy couldn't shake off his tantalizing gaze. A cold to the touch chill ran down his spine as a hand was suddenly on his shoulder. Turning slightly, his professor brushed a loose strand of his dark grey hair out of his eyes and behind his ear.

"Please enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr. Phantomhive." The same smirk as early played on his lips as he turned silently and disappeared down the staircase, leaving Ciel with widen eyes and a thundering heartbeat.


	8. Rouge Encre

With nothing but the desolate faces of the hung portraits staring back at him, Ciel found himself alone in the usually crowded hallway. He was left in an intersection of other hallways and he couldn't remember which one had led him from the cafeteria. He looked down the small set of stairs Professor Michaelis had gone down and then the section across from it. Figuring it would be easier to find the cafeteria once he reached the lobby, the boy decided to test his, even if it was usually bad, luck and take the same route the professor had taken.

As he made his way down the stairs, a sudden 'chirp' caught him off guard causing him to lose his balance. Ciel grabbed onto the railing after slipping down a step. His luminescent eyes remained wide for a moment before he simply sighed. He picked up his dropped phone and noticed a new text from his cousin. The girls were heading back to their dorm so at least he just had to figure out how to get back to the lobby. The textbook that had been in his arms laid sprawled open on its spine a few feet in front of him. Picking up the book, he noticed a crisp sheet of notebook paper by his feet that must have slipped out. Ciel leaned back down and picked up the paper. The stained red ink caught his attention as well as the delicate script it was written in. It appeared to be a to-do-list of some sorts but a certain name caused him to read:

1: I. Leblanc \- Finished

2: Check BSMT 3

3: Lock BSMT 3

4: E. Midford

5: Return to BSMT 3

Confusion struck Ciel as he skimmed through the words on the list. He didn't understand why his cousin's name was on the list or what the first name meant. He figured it was a school project list but what about the BSMT 3? While looking over the list in one hand and cradling the textbook in the other, Ciel followed the hallway out and miraculously ended up in the main lobby. He was half tempted to go to Elizabeth's room and ask the girls, but he wanted to relish the peaceful moments while Alois was still out of their dorm. The Sagittarius dormitory was bright and alive with students laughing and screaming in the lounge. He felt a wave of sadness as he passed by his old dorm on the first floor, knowing the only real friend he had made here was already miles and miles away.

X-X

The sound of water groggily stirred Ciel out of his sleep the next morning. The red velvet covers on the bed across from him were tosses diagonal on the bed, revealing black sheets. 'He must have came back when I was asleep last night…' He thought to himself as he pulled himself out of bed with a yawn. The golden spider-shaped alarm clock read just over 5:30 am. Classes were back on today and students had to report to 1st period by 6:45. Ciel made sure the shower was still running as he stripped out of his nightwear and changed into his uniform. He made sure his bed was made and grabbed his bag afterwards. Ciel mentally noted to set his alarm clock for 5am tomorrow to be able to get a shot at their bathroom and to get night showers.

Though many students were starting to fill the school hallways, Ciel was the first one in his class to make it to 1st period. He caught a brief smile from Professor Michaelis as other students sleepily wandered through the doors. The 45 minute class of analyzing literature flashed by too quickly and somehow he found his antisocial self returning the smile he had received at the start of class as he left with the flood of other teens. 2nd period of statistics, 3rd of European History, finishing with 4th of criminal law. The day seemed relatively calm and Ciel personally enjoyed listening to his new teachers and taking notes. Even Alois, who was in his 1st and 4th periods, had been quiet. Elizabeth and Rebecca met him outside his 4th period classroom and chatted peacefully among themselves on their way to lunch. He was still curious about the note and decided to ask the blonde about it later to see if she knew why her name was on the paper.

Elizabeth's group of girls were already gossiping away at their usual table. The two girls split up with him into another lunch-line as they made their way to the front. Ciel quickly grabbed a water and a cup of soup to get out of the ever growing monster of a line. The statuesque long glass windows by their lunch table shone from the incoming sunlight. He noticed outdoor tables and benches were set up into an outdoor courtyard. Already standing close to the door, Ciel slipped outside to get some fresh air. While he didn't mind Elizabeth and her friends, sometimes it was nice to be alone. Small trees were planted symmetrically in a line with sparse winter flowers surrounding the bottoms almost like blankets. The courtyard was practically abandoned due to the cold season with the exception of a single blonde seated far back of the area close to a marble fountain of a goddess with a bow.

Ciel stared quietly at the boy, surprised deeply at himself for wanting to sit with him. At the old boarding schools he had attended, it was always him found in the abandoned spots alone everyday during free time and meals. Thinking back to the note with red ink hidden deep in his bag, maybe his roommate could help shed some light on the first name on the list or BSMT 3. Taking a deep breathe and just praying this wouldn't blow back up in his face, Ciel made his way closer before silently slipping into the opposite side of the picnic bench. A sharp icy gaze scanned his face almost curiously before returning back to the notes in front of him. He sighed quietly in relief and cracked the lid open on his water bottle.

Ciel shook his leg under the table as he tried to think of what words to use. The list was most likely irrelevant to anything and unimportant yet it struck him for some reason. After another minute of silence stretched by he heard the page turn on the blonde's notebook.

"Are you just going to sit there fidgeting or are you going to talk?" Alois said with no particular interest in his voice, his eyes never leaving the notes in front of him.

Ciel felt a soft flush wash over him as he was yanked out of his thoughts by his voice. He hesitated for a moment before unzipping his bag and grabbing the note out of his folder. He passed the note to the other side of the table, pointing at 'BSMT 3'. "Do you know what this is?"

Alois' eyes scanned briefly over the note. He returned Ciel's gaze with narrowed eyes. "Basement 3? Not even here a week and already trying to break into the vault?"

Ciel felt his own blue eyes widen in surprise. "Vault? No I just didn't know-"

"The last person who was caught sneaking into Basement 3 was expelled. It's completely locked off to students. Didn't you bother reading the handbook?" The blonde's voice was similar to a scolding parent, it didn't seem the first time he had scolded 'bad' children. Silence stretched back between them as Ciel stared off at the fountain.

'Expelled? There's no way Lizzie would try and break into somewhere…. But why was it on the note?' He sighed quietly as he returned the note back to his bag, feeling even more confused than before.

"If you're really set on it, don't think I'm going to try and stop your little ass. The staircase leading down to Basement 3 is at the end of Corridor 7 on the first floor in the East wing."

Before Ciel could argue, his blonde roommate continued.

"Hannah will really be on my ass if another roommate of mine gets expelled so I'll go with you." Alois stated it matter-o-factly without a single concern for breaking school policy. Ciel stared back at him, his eyes even wider than before.

"We leave our room at 12 sharp after everyone's asleep. Be ready." With that final comment, Alois closed his notebook and slipped his bag over his shoulder. Ciel sat with eyes the size of dinner plates staring at the blonde as he walked out of the courtyard moments before the lunch bell rang, the chime ringing out and echoing sharply in his ears.


	9. Garçons de minuit

The remainder off the school day ticked by painfully slow for Ciel and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the clock which seemed to be running a more leisurely pace than usual. As 7th period finally let out he found himself mindlessly drifting to the library to assemble his ever wandering thoughts. Ever since he was small, asserting his opinion had never been an issue but for some reason the boy found himself at a crossroad confronting his new roommate. After their lunch run in, Ciel's stomach had been knotted with anxiety. How could the blonde be so nonchalant about breaking into what the students referred to as the vault? 'There's no way I'm going to sneak out after curfew with him...! It's out of the question! It was just a meaningless note I found... Why does it have me so curious?'

With a deep sigh Ciel set his backpack on a table towards the back of the old library and could see snow fluttering gently to the ground from a window next to him. He tried to clear his mind and browsed the vast selection of novels and poems the shelves had to offer. A leather bound book caught his attention and he pulled it off the shelf; 'A Study in Scarlet' was written In beautiful front across the cover. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had always been a favorite author of his and one of his most vivid memories he had of his late mother was of her reading the Sherlock Holmes novels to him as a smaller child. He turned the book over in his small hands, the smooth cover sending a nostalgic tingle throughout his small frame. "Maybe reading this one more time... Won't be so bad." With a ghost of a smile on lips, he headed back to his empty table and cracked open the novel for anything but the last time.

X-X

The hours flew by much quicker than his school day and before he knew it the sky outside had taken on a dark hue of blue. With his bag slung over his shoulder and the book nestled securely in his arms, Ciel finally decided to head back to his dormitory. He didn't want to get caught out after curfew and figured he could only avoid the blonde for so long. To his surprise, Alois was no where to be seen as he walked into their shared room. With a sigh of relief, he set his bag down on his dresser before curling up in his bed with the book he had taken with him from the library. Eventually, after many flipped pages, sleep pulled him under. It had only felt like moments before an abrupt shaking of his shoulder caused his eyes to shoot back open.

"Look who is finally awake." Alois's sharp icy gaze stared down at his face as Ciel sleepily pulled himself up into a sitting position. "It's just about twelve now. Let's leave."

Ciel stared wide eyed as the blonde started heading for the door, but he was even more surprised at the willingness he felt to follow him. "You can't be serious! Didn't you say we would get expelled if we were caught?" He quickly said in a hushed tone but followed him out the door regardless.

"Who said we're gonna get caught?" The older boy said in an overly casual tone which didn't soothe Ciel's nerves at all. "Besides you wanted to check it out didn't you? The administrators are so strict about letting anyone near the basement. Who even knows what they're hiding down there."

The dorm hallways were pitch black and silent except a few mumbles coming from some of the doors they passed by and Ciel couldn't believe how he managed to walk down the spiraling staircase without a single stumble. He could barely make out Alois's slender silhouette in the dark but the soft clicks of his heels made it easier to stay behind him without getting lost. Sudden light engulfed his senses as a door in front of him creaked open and he was tugged along out the door.

"W-Watch it!" Ciel retorted indignantly as he shivered from the sudden cold. Seeming to ignore his comment, Alois kept right on walking towards the main building while leaving a trail of pressed footprints in the freshly fallen snow. Turning his sapphire colored eyes to the sky, Ciel stared up at the celestial lit moon and the dozens of stars that surrounded it like an illuminated cloud. 'Looks like I'm really doing this... What would Lizzie do if I got expelled... But it feels like I have to do this for some reason... I don't know why but I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life...' Ciel thought while still gazing up at the gorgeous midnight sky. He could see his breathe from the cold that resembled a wispy ghost. Though he still couldn't put his finger on it, the grey haired boy knew he had to find answers about the seemingly normal list he found; something about it didn't sit right with him and he was going to find out what. With one more calming glance at the iridescent moon, Ciel crossed his arms over his chest to fight against the chilly winds and followed after his roommate through the snowy campus in front of them.

X-X

Instead of heading through the main entrance, Alois led them back to the outdoor pavilion on the side of the school where they had met at lunch previously that day. Ciel decided not to question it when he unlocked the door with a key connected to a bracelet on his wrist similar to the one Hannah had used when he was moving rooms; some things were better left unknown for now in his opinion. Once inside the school, he continued to keep close to the other boy and allowed him to lead. He was still new after all and could just barely find his classes. Though the hallways were dimly lit, Alois pulled a flashlight out his coat pocket and the simple light it produced was enough to lead them safely through the school.

"They don't have guards or cameras around... Do they?" Ciel asked eventually as they started walking side by side. He knew it was more his nerves asking than anything.

"Oh calm down. The biggest thing we have to worry about is spiders." Alois responded with a roll of his eyes. That didn't make him feel any better. As they approached the end of the hallway, which was a dead end, a set of stairs led down to what the blonde said was the vault. A sign was held above the entrance signaling it was off limits to students. With a single moment of hesitation, Ciel followed behind him and gripped on tightly to the railing. A shiver ran down his spine as the the temperature dropped sharply the farther they walked down. As they reached the bottom, he realized this was where he had got lost his first day. The boy felt his cheeks redden at the thought of his clumsy first run in with Professor Michaelis. Alois's voice drew his attention from his drifting mind as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The entrance should be right down here." He said with a blink of his light eyes, directing the light of the flashlight towards a path to the left of the stairs. Down the path it was nothing but old brick walls and it was so quiet he could hear every breathe the two boys made. The path seemed to go on forever, but at last the light they had illuminated a towering metal door. Alois leaned down and ran his hands across the lock once they got closer, the coldness stinging his fingertips.

"Will your key work on the door?" Ciel asked almost to optimistically. Alois shook his head in response.

"Unfortunately no. The old skeleton key they use here doesn't work according to upperclassmen. But I have the key that will work." Reaching into his pocket once again, the blonde pulled out a thin key that shimmered gold in the light.

"Where did you even get that?" The smaller boy asked curiously as watched his roommate insert the key into the lock.

"Superintendent's office." Alois responded, sending a daring smirk back to him as the lock opened with a loud click noise. There was no going back now.


	10. La lumière dans le froid

"They're way too secretive of this place. All it seems to be are old classrooms. I was really hoping for something more interesting. How boring." Alois sighed with a look of childish disappointment painted on his face. After entering the basement, nothing really seemed to stand out. It was dark and dreary as expected and cobwebs, at least Ciel hoped they were cobwebs, covered the corners of the ceiling. The hallway split in three sections from where the two boys stood and seemed to just be old classrooms that were no longer in use.

"Just old classrooms? I wonder why it's locked up like this then..." Ciel commented while scanning the surroundings illuminated by the other boy's flashlight.

"Well we're already here. Might as well explore this hellhole before we head back." Alois said and started walking down the middle corridor. Ciel hurriedly followed him, not wanting to get lost without the protection of light. The first classroom they entered seemed normal enough; desks lined majority of the room and an old weathered desk was positioned in the front. The blonde's flashlight flickered upon the walls, showing dusty English posters and peeling wallpaper.

"It doesn't look like this room has been used for years." Ciel murmured mostly to himself as he ran his hand along an old bookshelf full of outdated textbooks.

"Looks that way. Why were you so interested in coming down here anyway?" The taller boy absent-mindedly asked while gazing into a hand-held mirror he found in one of the desk drawers.

"I just asked you about it. You're the one who insisted on coming." Ciel retorted with his arms crossed. "I was just curious about the note I found that's all."

"Oh you mean the one with the dead girl's name on it?" He asked before reluctantly setting down the mirror. "Let's go find somewhere more interesting."

Ciel's eyes widened and he quickly followed after his roommate as he headed down the hall to another one of the classrooms. "Dead girl? What are you talking about?" Alois's icy colored gaze glanced back at him with a bored expression.

"The list you showed me at lunch? I Lablanc was written at the top. Isabella Leblanc. That little bitch who made a huge spectacle a few days ago. She was a spoiled brat anyway. Better off gone." The blonde shrugged carelessly.

'The girl who Lizzie found... Is that why it had me so curious? Still... Something about it doesn't sit right with me...' Ciel didn't have time to force the worrisome thoughts out of his mind before a loud creak caught his attention. Before he had time to react, Alois not so gently pulled him the rest of the way into the room.

"Well now... Looks like things are finally getting interesting." Ciel could hear the child-like amusement in his roommate's voice and watched him click the button on the flashlight, leaving them together in complete darkness. The sounds grew louder and he quickly identified them as footsteps. Ciel tried to keep himself in utter silence and prayed the other boy had enough common sense to do the same. He couldn't even imagine how his strict aunt would react if he got expelled in less than week. Unlike his cheerful cousin, his aunt was not so forgiving.

As the footsteps grew closer he could hear a conversation between two adult voices. While the one had a monotonous quality, he could still sense the irritation the voice held.

"I really can't understand why you're so hung up on this, Claude. Everything's going according to plan. There's nothing to be worried about." A female voice said and Ciel thought he could hear the clacking sounds of heels as the voices passed the door. He couldn't make out the rest of the conversation and minutes of silence passed by before he dared to speak again.

"Looks like they've left. Let's hurry up and leave before-" Ciel was cut-off mid-sentence as Alois suddenly slammed the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The small boy hissed under his breathe as the flashlight flickered back on."Those teachers could still be down here!"

"Good! I can still catch up to them then! What kind of nerve does he have! Being with some stupid whore!" The blonde's eyes were burning with the anger of wildfire.

"What kind of idiot are you?! I'm not going to let you get us expelled!" Ciel grabbed his arm to try and stop him, but Alois easily pulled his arm back.

"Like I'm going to let you tell me what to-!" The boy's eyes widened as the old floor boards underneath him started to shake. Alois fell backwards before the wood gave out completely and Ciel didn't realize the scream that pierced the air belonged to him as his body plummeted through the newly formed crater. His small fingers desperately grabbed onto the splintered wood of the remaining floorboards and he could barely make out Alois's voice overtop of his pounding heartbeat. Panic overflowed his petite body and the adrenaline blurred his vision in the overbearing darkness. Another panic-filled scream escaped his lips as his grip started slipping on the wood. As soon as his hands unwillingly let go, he felt a pair of hands grip his wrists tightly.

Leaning back on his heels, Alois managed to pulled Ciel back up from the hole and with one more desperate tug the blonde fell backwards with the other boy on top of him. Both of their breathing was fast and heavy, the sudden shock of the situation leaving them in stunned silence. As the minutes passed, Ciel felt a blush creep up on his pale cheeks realizing he was still laying on top of his roommate. He pulled himself up and the delicate aroma of English tea roses suddenly engulfed him when a strand of his blonde hair brushed up against his cheek. The scent reminded him of the garden his mother had when he was a child and greatly calmed his still frantic nerves. The silence continued to stretch between them and Ciel shakily stood up, his legs trembling.

"You're right. Let's head back." Alois quietly said, finally breaking the silence. Ciel watched the boy walk towards the entrance with mixed feelings. 'Alois... What's up with him...' He sighed before mutely following behind him. Not a single word passed between them as they walked back to the Sagittarius dormitory and Ciel was beyond relieved when they made it back to their room without getting caught. They both sat on their own beds, but the lights remained on and neither one seemed eager to go to sleep. After checking the time on his phone, the small boy glanced over at the other in the corner of his eye to notice him slipping off one of his thigh-highs. The one black stocking was torn near the knee and the skin underneath was scraped and the slightest bit bloody.

Ciel quietly stood up and opened the top drawer on his provided dresser and rummaged around before pulling out a small first aid kit, knowing the blonde must have gotten hurt when helping him. Alois sent him a quizzical look as he approached but decided not to say anything.

"He seems to mean a lot to you... Doesn't he?" Ciel said in a leveled voice as he knelt near the foot of his bed and grabbed a cotton ball from the medical kit. The older boy's eyes widened for split second and a sigh quickly followed.

"So you knew then?" He said in a surprisingly calm manner. He winced slightly while Ciel wiped the cut clean.

"Not on purpose... I saw you two in the library... I wasn't trying to spy." Ciel plastered a bandage on his knee firmly before closing up the kit. "Why did you get so angry earlier? Just because professor Faustus was with that woman?"

"It was well passed two a.m when we heard their voices. He lives off campus. What the hell was he doing down there with her this late?" The blonde's eyes drifted out the window but Ciel could still see the troubled expression they held. "Besides... He's already turned down my advances."

The boy looked at his roommate with a sudden surprised gaze. "You can't possibly mean-"

"You just don't understand, Ciel. How else are you supposed to keep a grown man's attention? If he rejects it, there's a good chance he's getting it from somewhere else..." Alois's voice grew smaller and smaller before it faded all together and he was quite shocked seeing the confident blonde in such a vulnerable state.

'Alois... It's awful the way he's thinking... But I guess he's not all that wrong... He must really love him...' The boy thought, staring down into his lap.

"I don't really think that's the case you know." Ciel responded after silence once again began to drift between them. "We're allowed out of campus grounds on the weekends right? Do you think you could show me some of the town tomorrow?" He added quickly afterwards which earned him a curious gaze from his roommate.

"... I don't have much to do tomorrow. I suppose I can amuse you for a bit." The blonde murmured. Before Ciel had a chance to reply, Alois pushed him off his bed with his non-injured leg. "You were trying to cheer me up, weren't you?" The blonde state matter-o-factly with a sudden smirk. "You're pretty awful at it so you know. I want to get breakfast before we leave tomorrow so get some sleep, Phantomhive."

X-X

 _Finally reached chapter 10! I would like to thank everyone who has read the story so far and I will try to update more frequently! Special thanks to LittleStar12 for all the support to write! Thanks again!_

 _-With love, Cressy Drizzle_


	11. Le journal des étoiles

By the time morning rolled around, Ciel was surprised his roommate had kept his word to take him into town. After a quick breakfast in the cafeteria the two boys set off for the train station not far from the academy. The providence of Bretangne, while being a relatively small region, was full of small, old style towns and beautiful beaches as there were many coastal areas. The academy was close to the old town of Vannes and Ciel was interested in seeing the Cathédrale Saint-Pierre de Vannes: a cathedral famous for its beautiful mix of Romanesque and gothic style. Alois disregarded his idea about going to Vannes and insisted on going to the capital of the region instead, Rennes.

The train ride was quicker than he expected and they arrived in the capital city a little before noon. Not twenty minutes after walking in the bright university city, Ciel lost his roommate who had impulsively ran off into a crowded store that was having a huge post Christmas sale. He didn't bother going after him, seeing how crowded the store was, and instead waited by a fountain centered in the shopping square. As time started ticking by so did his patience. It had to have been at least half an hour and there was still no sign of the outspoken blonde. Ciel's patience was wearing thin and the cold chill of the winter winds had began to give his hands frostbite. He scanned the other shops in the square before finding a small bookstore located in the back. With his shaking hands in his coat pocket to protect them from the cold, he left his spot by the fountain and hurried inside the bookstore.

Besides the cashier at the register, who was carelessly flicking through a fashion magazine, the store seemed deserted. An old-fashion wallpaper of a faded red with a fleur de lis design decorated the walls and was accompanied with a dull gold border. The floors were wooden and of a dark brown color. The old and still atmosphere didn't bother him at all and he rather liked the calm vibe the shop gave off. There weren't many shelves, but there were enough books to keep him busy until Alois decided to make an appearance. It took a bit of searching, but eventually he came across a book of the history of Bretagne in English. He had researched the area during winter break when he learned he was transferring, but hadn't found out much besides the biggest tourist attractions and beaches. As he pulled the book of the shelf, a familiar voice caused him to turn around.

"My, Mr. Phantomhive. What a pleasant surprise. I did not expect to see students in this little shop." Professor Michaelis commented as his eyes made contact with the boy's. The teacher stood across the aisle from Ciel with a cardboard box in his arms and a black coat laying across one shoulder. He was dressed casually and the clothes clung to his slender yet built frame in such a way he knew would have Elizabeth's group of friends swooning.

"Professor! What are you doing all the way in Rennes?" Ciel asked with somewhat wide eyes.

"The headmistress asked me to drop a few books off here." The black haired man motioned to the box he held. "A relative of hers owns this shop. Incidentally could I bother you for a few minutes in assisting me put these books away if you have a moment? There are a few more boxes in the back and they just need to be put up on shelves."

"O-Of course. I'm waiting for my roommate to finish shopping anyway." He said almost too eagerly causing a soft chuckle to come from the teacher.

"I appreciate it. Now if you will follow me."

Ciel followed his professor to the end of the small store and into the back where it appeared was used for extra and new inventory. The two got to work immediately on opposite sides of the room. He worked on a large box full of mostly language and children's books and filled them on an empty shelf. The language books were printed ten years prior and Ciel assumed they were outdated books the academy no longer used. He kept busying with that box and then the box next to it. It didn't take long for the shelves to quickly fill up. Before long majority of the books had been stored and Ciel only had a few remaining in his box. This professor had momentarily stepped out to speak with the cashier of the bookstore and the boy grabbed the last three books out. While sliding them individuality into the now tightly packed shelves, a name caught his eye in a shocking recognition. The book in his hands was of a glossy yellow and was covered in glittered stars. It appeared to be a diary and the name 'Issy Leblanc' was written across the cover in cursive. It felt like time had stopped and his body refused to move with his eyes fixated on the diary.

"Ciel? Are you finished?" He heard his professor call into the room. He felt the blood drain from his face and before he knew what he was doing, he ripped open his bag he brought with him and shoved the book inside.

"Y-Yes! I'm coming!" He shakily called back and he stood in the doorway a moment trying to keep his composure before leaving the storage room. As soon as he saw his teacher, his phone let out a quiet chirp. He glanced down before letting out a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" The professor asked while scanning over his student with his deep,blood colored eyes.

"Yes... My roommate is still busy shopping that's all." Ciel had to resist the urge to sigh again. His sudden irritation at Alois had the diary slip from his mind. At least he had gotten his number on the train.

"Oh is that so? How does lunch sound then? It's the least I can do after the help you lent me." The man said and sent him a dazzling white smile.

"Y-You don't have to. It wasn't much work honestly." He responded while a blush snuck up on his cheeks.

"I insist. I truly appreciate the help. There's quite a nice restaurant close to this plaza. The food is very lovely." Ciel felt it hard to say no to his professor's kind offer and lunch sounded a lot better than waiting around for Alois any longer. It didn't take more than ten minutes to reach the said restaurant and it was right along the water. 'Victoria and Albert' read the sign above the building and Ciel was quite amazed when they entered. The decor held a certain refined air of elegance reminiscent of the Victorian period. Extravagant pictures were hung on the walls of past English royals and nobles overtop of tea-room like wallpaper and embellished with little ivory pearls.

Seeing his companion, a waiter led them to a table with a perfect view of the ocean. After taking their orders, his teacher ordering for him, the waiter poured them both a cup of Earl Grey tea before departing. Ciel ran his thumb along the tea cup which was violet in color.

"It's quite beautiful in here..." The boy quietly commented. He could smell the sweet scent of herbs as he inhaled.

"Isn't it? I come here every time I find myself in Renne. It reminds me of home." The man said in a fond voice before taking a drink of the freshly poured tea.

"Did you live in England before, professor?" He asked while picking up his own tea cup.

"Yes. I still have a house outside of London I visit whenever I get time off." He set down his cup as the waiter was suddenly back with the first course. He set down the bowls and politely told them to enjoy before departing again. The dish in front of him was lobster rice with a luscious red broth. He could smell the bright acidic flavors before even taking a bite. As he grabbed a piece of bread, he glanced up to see the professor looking at him with an amused look.

"You know, there's no need to be so formal. It's just us for now. Feel free to call me Sebastian."

X-X

After the three course meal with all the bread and a slice of an apricot soaked sponge cake he knew he wouldn't forget anytime soon, he and his professor went separate ways. He insisted on paying when Ciel tried to pay his share, and pointed him back in the direction of the plaza. When he reached the fountain, he saw his roommate sitting under it with at least five huge sized shopping bags.

"Well look who's finally here. I been waiting for the passed five minutes just so you know." Alois said in a pouty voice before brightening up again. It was then Ciel noticed the blonde was in a different outfit then earlier. "Isn't this coat just the cutest thing? It was on sale for 250 Euro. I just had to get it. Olè! " He clapped his hands and twirled around and the coat, which was checkered in two different shades of brown, blossomed up around him. It almost appeared to be a dress from the back. Ciel undoubtedly knew he bought the coat just because it matched the same boots the blonde had worn today.

"Honestly did you clear out the entire store?" The shorter boy rolled his eyes before glancing up at the clock in the center of the plaza.

"If only. There are so many sales going on. Even the nightwear was on sale. I got the most fabulous lingerie they had." Alois said with a happy look dancing in his eyes.

"We should head to the train station. It would be best to get back to school before dark." Ciel said, completely ignoring his remarks.

"You know, if you get down on your hands and knees and beg me, I might just think about letting you see me in them." Alois said in a suggestive tone and with a smirk on his face.

"I think I'll pass." He mumbled after a few of the boy's bags were shoved over for him to carry.

"You're no fun, you know that?" A fake pout was on Alois's lips before a laugh followed. Ciel was surprised in the moment, as they reached the train station, how tempted he was to laugh along. A sudden chill ran down his spine as he suddenly remembered the diary concealed in his bag.

"Alois." He muttered in a hushed tone as the blonde handed him a ticket.

"What's up with the serious look? Stress can give you wrinkles you know." The blonde mindlessly responded as the two boarded the train.

"I have to show you something when we get to our room."


	12. Romeo et Juliette

The weeks soon began to fly by and before long another page was ripped off the calendar. It was hard to believe he had been at the academy an entire month already. Despite the complications he faced the first week, everything settled down quite calmly for Ciel afterwards. When he and Alois had returned from Renne, the first thing the boys did was look through the diary. Nothing unusual stuck out to Ciel and it quickly faded from his thoughts. The day after Alois had confronted Claude over being with some woman the night they snuck into the vault, and from what Ciel heard of it a big fight followed. His roommate appeared more emotional than usual the week after and he skipped professor Faustus's class for a few days. Even though the blonde seemed fine as the days passed, Ciel noticed the tenseness in him whenever they had quantum mechanics or passed the professor in the halls.

One Tuesday evening Ciel was working in the art wing on invitations. A charity banquet was being thrown on Valentine's Day, a week from today, and he had agreed to help at professor Michaelis's request. The revealing show of the drama club's play was in less than two hours so he had to stay regardless. Elizabeth was beyond ecstatic as she had a speaking year the drama club had chosen 'Romeo and Juliet' for the production and she had the role of Lady Capulet, even though he knew she was disappointed she didn't get Juliet.

"How many more invitations do you have left to do?" Alois asked from across the table. The blonde himself was busy making rose-shaped decorations with glittery fabric swatches. Ciel was glad he had decided to help as the older boy was quite good with anything art-related.

"Only a few more." Ciel responded as he filled out one of the last invitations that Alois had made earlier. The banquet was in a week and most of the preparations were finished. The art club and student council tag-teamed working out the kinks for the banquet and the play as they were so close to each other but everything seemed to be coming together without much trouble. By six-thirty all the invitations were finished and Alois had finished quite a few center pieces for the tables. The play didn't start until eight, but Ciel wanted to wish his cousin good luck before she went on stage.

X-X

The auditorium was hectic, full of drama students running around trying to finish any last minute details that had been forgotten. A long, thick curtain hung in front of the stage and was decorated with pictures of famous plays and characters. The backstage stairs were to the left of the stage and before he had a chance to look for Elizabeth, the girl threw her arms around him, but not in the carefree way like usual.

"Oh Ciel! It's completely horrid!" The blonde girl exclaimed, her green eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" He asked as she pulled back. As he looked around, the boy noticed the rest of the cast backstage looked just a grim.

"Anna and Leo! They were out in Vannes earlier but there was a train accident and they can't get back in time for the play! They're the leads! There's a critic coming to opening night! We can't cancel!" Elizabeth practically cried out and she rubbed stray tears out of her eyes.

"What about understudies?" Ciel asked, feeling a pang of sadness by how devastated she looked.

"Unfortunately Ms. Cleo and Mr. Mark were the understudies but she is ill and Mr. Mark is filling in for Tybalt." Ciel turned towards the backstage entrance to see Sebastian walking into the room with the drama director by his side.

"No one else knows the parts! Professor Michaelis could sub in for Romeo but without a Juliet... We'll just have to cancel!" The director exclaimed with his hands running through his blood red hair. "After everyone worked so hard! If only someone knew the part! Where's the Shakespearian club when we need them!" The moment those words left the director's mouth, Elizabeth gripped Ciel up again in a hurried manner.

"Wait! Ciel! You could do it!" She said with sudden excitement. All the eyes in the room focused on the boy and he quickly shook his head while staring at his cousin with astonishment. "Oh c'mon! You and auntie Rachel used to read Shakespeare every night!"

"T-There's no way I could do it, Lizzie! The play is in less than an hour! I don't know every single line!" Ciel felt his cheeks start to flush by all the attention from everyone in the room. Before long the rest of the cast was yelling and begging him to do it. They were short on time and without Juliet, there was no play. He felt completely overwhelmed and Alois's amused smirk didn't make the situation any better.

"Everyone please. Calm down." The crowd quickly hushed as the black haired professor clapped his hands to capture their attention. "We can't expect Mr. Phantomhive to agree to something like this, especially how short notice this is. However, with the critic coming, we can't simply cancel. Prof. Sutcliff uses dialogue cards on the side where the audience can't see them. If you're familiar with the lines and use the cards for support... We could make this work. Just for tonight of course."

Ciel stared wide-eyed at the professor and his gaze traveled across the room at the hopeful and pleading faces staring back at him. He knew at that moment, looking at his cousin's teary emerald gaze, there was no way he could say no.

X-X

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without the title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself." Ciel breathlessly quoted, standing in the makeshift balcony the art club built for the play. The lights were dimmed and he did his best to ignore the sea of people staring directly at him. When he ignored the audience, he was quite shocked how easy it was remembering the lines.

Elizabeth had quickly gone over his lines with him before he took stage and a little argument persisted as he found himself being transformed into 'Juliet' by the makeup crew. He was overcome with embarrassment being dressed up like a lady but his cousin assured him, with him being so new, no one would recognize him and the rest of the cast wouldn't say a word.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Ciel turned his gaze to the center of the stage as Sebastian came into his sight. He found himself suppressing a smile at his Romeo costume, but no matter how ridiculously cheesy the outfit was, the professor seemed to make anything look good.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words. Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" The boy responded after glancing quickly at the dialogue cards. He folded his hands over the faux balcony railing while the concealed wind machine ruffled the hem of his silken blue dress and his long, curled extensions that hung down to his back.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." The words escaped the handsome man's lips with such fluidity it seemed almost impossible he hadn't rehearsed it for weeks with the drama club.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here." While the boy spoke his lines, he felt his nerves slowly start to ease as the dialogue bounced back and forth between the two. It was nothing like an ordinary conversation, but his professor's voice helped him focus and gave him the confidence he needed to not only do well, but enjoy it while he did it.

X-X

Before long the play was almost to an end and the final scene was playing out. Ciel's eyes slowly opened to find Sebastian laying on the floor without motion. His character was frantic finding 'her' lover had committed suicide. The play lights shone brightly on the two of them and Ciel sat on the floor next to his professor, running his hand along his deathly pale cheek.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." He placed his hand overtop of Sebastian's lips as he leaned down, pressing his lips against his hand. His heart started pounding giddily in his chest as he did so, but he didn't have time to give it much thought. "Thy lips are warm." He murmured with a sentimental tone before snatching the dagger from Sebastian.

"This is thy sheath!" Ciel exclaimed as he drove the fake dagger into his chest. "There rust and let me die." With those last words his body collapsed on top of his professor's and as his eyes fluttered shut, the stage curtains drew closed.


End file.
